Déjà vu
by kat agron
Summary: tener la experiencia de sentir algo experimentado previamente una situación nueva... como enamorarse de la persona que jamas imaginó- Fanfic Faberry
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Era el primer día de clases de la prepa una chava de poco menos de 160 centímetros de altura, morena, que se encontraba sentada en un salón pensando en como seria su vida dentro de esa nueva escuela ya que estaba sola porque aun era demasiado temprano.

El salón se fue llenando poco a poco, los demás se iban sentando un los lugares cerca de las personas con las que creían se hablarían durante el año. Era ya casi hora de empezar la clase cuando vio entrar por la puerta a una chica rubia poco mas alta que ella, tenia un cuerpo ejercitado, así que aquella rubia le llamo demasiado la atención a la morocha, se le quedo viendo hasta que ocupo su nuevo lugar hasta el lado contrario de donde estaba la pequeña morocha, cerca de dos chicas que cuchicheaban entre ellas, como si criticaran a los demás pero la morocha no les presto atención a ellas, sino su mirada siguió fija en la rubia que comenzó a hablarles a las otras dos.

Durante el día volteaba en diferentes ocasiones a verla ya que la chica rubia ya había hecho amistad con dos y se la pasaba sonriendo y tenia una sonrisa y unos ojos que derretían a cualquiera, al menos con la morocha así pasaba.

Al final de sus clases las cuales le habían parecido aburridas, tal vez por ser el primer día, tenían que entrar en algún club, pero como era el primer día de clases solo se inscribieron la morocha eligió un club en donde pudiera cantar ya que era muy buena para ello, según ella excelente, se dirigió a tomar el autobús de la escuela cuando subió en el, la morocha ocupo su lugar en los asientos de atrás sola, saco su Ipod y puso la reproducción aleatoria y la canción comenzó a sonar

_I don´t know but  
I think i maybe  
fallin´ for you  
dropping so quickly  
maybe I should  
keep this to myself  
waiting ´till I  
know you better_

Y en eso sube la chica rubia escoltada por sus dos nuevas amigas otra rubia aunque un poco mas alta, la otra morena y más baja que las otras dos, las tres se sentaron en el mismo lugar, aunque eran solo para dos personas ellas cabían a la perfección. La morocha sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de la canción que había empezado cuando subió aquella rubia. Durante el camino siguió sola solamente mirando hacia la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando se detuvo el camión y vio bajar a la rubia con las otras dos.

Cuando la morocha llego a su casa abrió la puerta de la entrada y paso casi corriendo hacia su cuarto.

-¿Rachel no nos vas a saludar?- pregunto Hiram desde la sala  
-Perdón papi, pensé que estarías trabajando- contesto Rachel yendo a saludar a sus papas  
-¿Como te fue en tu primer día?-  
-Bien aunque ya sabes, se me hace difícil socializar, pero me gusto mucho la escuela, tiene cosas muy interesantes- en sus pensamientos apareció la rubia- bueno me voy a mi cuarto  
-Ok hija al rato te hablamos para comer

Subió las escaleras y al final del pasillo estaba una puerta con una estrella dorada y en medio de esta una letra "R", abrió la puerta entro, dejo sus cosas en el escritorio y se dirigió a su cama y se aventó cayendo boca arriba y soltando un gran suspiro y sonrió.

"_No se lo que estoy sintiendo, generalmente no creo en el amor a primera vista, solo hay atracción mas no amor, no puedes amar a alguien a quien no conozcas, y además por una mujer, yo ya había tenido pareja, pero habían sido hombres pero creo que no he estado enamorada al 100%, ya que superaba las rupturas muy rápido, tal ves no los llegue a amar, y no me estoy negando a lo que pase ya que mis dos papas son gays, así que no tiene nada de malo amar a alguien del mismo sexo; espera ¿amar?, se supone que no la amo, ¿o si la amo?, mejor dejare de pensar en ella, no me tengo que hacer ilusiones, mejor dejo que las cosas sigan su curso, pero no debe pasar de esta semana en saber su nombre y en hablarle…"_

-Rachel baja a comer- grito desde el piso de abajo Mark sacando a Rachel de sus pensamientos  
-Voy papi, en un segundo- se sentó en la orilla de la cama

"…_me acercare poco a poco, la conoceré, tal ves solo fue atracción física porque en definitiva es muy hermosa… tendré que comprobarlo, conocerla"_

Baja al comedor y se encuentra con sus dos papas.

-Por fin bajas- dijo Leroy sonriendo  
-No me tarde nada  
-Pero siempre bajas antes- intervino Hiram  
-Si pero me quede pensando en algo-  
-¿Ah si? Y se puede saber en que-  
-Cosas de la escuela, luego les contare detalles.- sus papas se miraron con cara de curiosidad y luego voltearon hacia su hija

Terminaron la comida y Rachel ayudo a recoger la mesa

-Papis puedo ir a esa tienda de arte en la plaza, solo un rato-pregunto Rachel haciendo pucheros  
-Solo un rato, ¿quieres que pasemos por ti?-  
-No, no creo llegar tarde, no tardo más de una hora… ya sé que voy a comprar-

Sale de la casa y se va caminando a la plaza, ya que no estaba tan lejos, durante el camino se fue cantando y cuando pasaba junto a alguien se le quedaba viendo, pero a ella no le importaba ya que era de las cosas le apasionaban.

Llego a la plaza y había muy poca gente, como siempre se compro un helado y lo comió mientras llegaba a la tienda de arte, (cuando iba a la tienda siempre buscaba a un artista y veía las canciones, escogía las que le gustaban y las reproducía y si le gustaba el disco lo compraba). Pero esta ves fue diferente entro y vio a la rubia que estaba con ella en las clases, ella estaba detrás de la caja registradora, y en la morocha una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro junto con un brillo en sus ojos, entro lentamente y se dirigió hacia los discos como siempre solía hacerlo.

"_Que hace ella aquí, nunca la había visto y yo frecuento mucho esta tienda, me hubiera dado cuenta, pero espera un momento… hasta ahora me voy dando cuenta de la sonrisa que se formo en mi cara cuando la vi, una sonrisa nerviosa, ¿que me está pasando?"._

Pasó mucho tiempo solo viendo los artistas, no ponía atención a los discos, sino que veía mucho a aquella rubia, rubia que por primera vez la había visto en la escuela y ahora en su lugar favorito tomo asiento al fondo del lugar a leer una revista. Estuvo viendo la revista por más de dos horas hasta que sonó su celular.

-¿Hija donde estas?-pregunto Hiram un poco preocupado-dijiste que no tardarías-  
-Perdón papi, es que me distraje un poco- volteando a ver a la rubia- y se me fue el tiempo volando- se disculpo Rachel  
-¿Quieres que pase por ti?-  
-Si gracias- contesto Rachel, así en lo que esperaba a su papa podría quedarse viendo a aquella rubia  
-Ok, me esperas en la tienda, nos vemos- dijo Hiram cortando la llamada

Rachel guardo su celular y se acerco a la caja, donde se encontraba la rubia

-Hola creo que me llevare este disco- dijo Rachel sin querer mirar los ojos de la cajera  
-Ah Colbie Caillat, una excelente cantante, tiene muy buenas canciones, me gusta- dijo la rubia tan amablemente que se gano la mirada de Rachel que sonrió  
-Si… emm… este disco ha sido muy bueno, me han gustado varias canciones- dijo Rachel que se empezaba a sonrojar- eres nueva trabajando aquí, es que yo frecuento mucho esta tienda y creo que no te había visto por aquí  
-Mmm… la verdad es negocio de la familia de mi mama y hoy mi hermana no pudo venir, que es la que siempre atiende aquí, esta de vacaciones o algo así- dijo la rubia -Pero no me quejo, este lugar de verdad me encanta… donde puedes encontrar tantas expresiones de arte.. además por primera ves se esta pensando hacer expos durante una semana un arte diferente cada día… por si te interesa ver o participar  
-Ah claro… veras yo canto muy bien… creo que podría presentarme- dijo Rach interesada en la propuesta  
-Claro todavía no hay fecha pero es seguro que si se hace, así que si dices que frecuentas pronto sabrás para cuando-  
-Si gracias… bueno me llamo…-  
-Rachel, ya vámonos-dijo Hiram interrumpiéndola  
-Bueno Rachel al parecer tienes que irte- dijo la rubia que veía al padre de Rachel en la puerta del local  
-Si pero nos volveremos a ver-dijo la pequeña morocha sonriendo al volver a mirar los ojos de la rubia y dejándola un poco confundida, pero sonrió y se despidió desde la distancia.

-¿Rachel estas bien?- pregunto Hiram interesado- estas como ausente y sonriendo a la nada  
-Ah… si papi… solo estaba pensando- dijo sin mirarlo

"_La vi de nuevo, hable con ella su voz es tan suave y dulce pero no supe su nombre, estaba a casi nada de decírmelo pero no lo supe… será que nunca lo sabré, pero que digo, si tomamos casi todas las clases juntas algún día tendré que saberlo, pero mientras tanto creo que me toca sufrir y seguir pensando en lo que podría pasar."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disfruten la lectura  
Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen **

CAPITULO 2

Rachel se levanto y comenzó su rutina diaria, hiso sus ejercicios diarios, tomo una ducha, salió se vistió, y bajo a desayunar.

-Buenos días hijita, como estas… al parecer te encuentras muy bien… te ves radiante, con un brillo en tus ojos, nunca lo he visto- dijo Leroy sonriendo haciendo que Rachel se sonrojara  
-Hola papi… pues estoy bien pero creo que tal ves después te lo cuente  
-Bueno hija, nos vemos después tu papi y yo iremos una semana a unas conferencias, ya sabes que hacer… te queremos- se la abrasaron y despidieron de ella- te dejamos el auto, y si haces fiestas, solo recoge bien la casa.

Unos minutos después de que sus papas se habían ido ella se dirigió en el auto a la escuela, a diferencia de su sueño llego muy temprano, habían muy pocos en la escuela pero poco a poco se fue llenando. Una campana avisaba que era hora de que entraran a clase.

Fue de las primeras en entrar para ver si la rubia entraba al aula pero no hubo señales de aquella rubia que le hacia perder la respiración. La clase termino y se dirigió hacia su casillero y tomo sus libros para la siguiente clase, cuando estuvo a punto de entrar al aula vio que en el salón de enfrente estaba entrando la rubia con sus dos amigas y una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Rachel que durante su clase se la paso sonriendo. No había compartido ninguna clase con aquella rubia a la que no conocía su nombre.

Llego el final de sus clases y tenia que quedarse al club cuando entro un profesor se presento.

-Hola chicos soy el profesor Shue, este es el club Glee, creo que ya todos saben mas o menos de que se trata, bueno nos vamos a estar preparando para participar en diferentes etapas, pero solo si vamos ganando iremos avanzando, si quieren irse presentando, creo que todos son de primero, ya que este club es nuevo-dijo el profesor  
-Yo me …- Rachel fue interrumpida por tres chavas, dos rubias y una latina  
-Sentimos llegar tarde-dijo la latina tomando asiento con las otras rubias hasta la parte de atrás del salón  
-Bueno ustedes tres preséntense primero-  
-Yo me llamo Santana- dijo la latina  
-Soy Brittany- dijo enseguida la rubia mas alta  
-Hola mi nombre es Quinn- dijo sonriendo, ante eso Rachel sonrió tontamente

"_Cómo es posible que también este inscrita en este club, habiendo otros más interesantes… y por fin se su nombre…Quinn… un nombre poco común para alguien tan única"_

Todos los demás integrantes se fueron presentando Rachel se aprendió los nombres de los 11, había un Finn, Sam, Puck, Artie, Mike, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany y Quinn.

La clase había sido entretenida y se había pasado muy rápido, todos salieron pero vieron que hasta esta hora no estaba el autobús escolar, pero los hombres tenían coche, y por las chavas, sus papas habían ido por ellas, menos por las tres amigas y Rachel se acerco a donde se localizaban las tres

-¿Hola, quieren que las acerque a sus casas?- dijo Rachel temerosa  
-Y ¿Quién eres?- dijo Britt confundida  
-Estamos en el mismo club- comento Rachel un poco desilusionada porque no la habían notado  
-Si seria genial que nos llevaras- dijo Santana

Se dirigieron las cuatro hacia el auto de Rachel un Jetta azul, las tres iban detrás de la más pequeña, subieron al auto y Rachel saco su Ipod

-Puedo poner música- preguntó Quinn que había tomado el lugar del copiloto  
-Ahhh… claro… lo que quieras escuchar- se puso muy nerviosa- ¿hacia donde nos dirigimos?- pregunto volteando hacia las otras dos

Dejo primero a Britt y a Santana en casa de la rubia

-Gracias, adiós Q- dijo Britt  
-Adiós B, nos vemos S- se despidió Quinn  
-¿Tu no te bajas?- pregunto Rachel curiosa, pero sin poder mirar a Quinn  
-No, pero si quieres me bajo y camino- dijo Quinn bromeando  
-No, lo siento, pero pensé que ya eran muy amigas, muy unidas- se disculpo  
-Jaja, si somos muy amigas, pero también ellas son como una pareja y necesitan tiempo juntas  
-Ah ok, entonces te llevo a tu casa  
-Si gracias

Llegaron a la casa de Quinn

-Que raro no esta el auto, deja marcarles- saco su celular y marco a su mamá- Hola mami, llegue a la casa y no esta el auto  
-Ah si tu papa y yo salimos a una comida, llegamos en la noche, ¿te puedes quedar en casa de Santana?-  
-Si mami, no te preocupes-  
-Te marco cuando lleguemos a la casa y que por favor te traigan, adiós Quinnie-  
-Adiós- dijo colgando y guardando su celular-  
-Esta todo bien- pregunto Rachel que había escuchado la conversación y viendo la cara que había puesto la rubia  
-Si solo que no están mis papas y no tengo llaves por ahora-  
-Puedes quedarte un rato en mi casa, mis papas no están durante la semana voy a estar sola, así que hoy me serviría tu compañía- dijo mirando hacia otro lado  
-¿De verdad, no seria molestia?-contesto con incredulidad  
-No claro, vamos- sonrió por la respuesta de Quinn

Prendió el auto y comenzó a sonar una canción

Wise men say  
only fool rush in  
but I can´t help falling in love with you  
shall I stay  
would it be a sin  
if I can´t help falling in love with you

-Podrías dejar esa canción por favor, me gusta mucho- dijo Rachel _"además creo que me siento así por ti"  
_-Si claro, el auto y el Ipod son tuyos, no se porque me pides eso- dijo Quinn sonriendo  
-Cierto lo siento- dijo Rachel sonriendo  
-¿Por qué te disculpas?-  
-No lo se-

Poco antes de terminar la canción llegaron a casa de Rachel, bajaron y entraron.

-Pasa, ¿te preparo algo de comer, que quieres, o llamamos una pizza?- pregunto Rachel caminando hacia la cocina  
-Si vas a cocinar déjame ayudarte… oye desde que estábamos en el club y te vi te me hiciste familiar  
-Ah si, ¿no te acuerdas donde nos vimos ayer?-  
-Si como olvidarte… fuiste a la tienda de mama verdad… si ya te recuerdo… Rachel, ¿cierto?  
-Bueno que sepas mi nombre a estas alturas… no me sorprendería ya que nos vimos en el coro y ahí nos presentamos  
-Si pero debo confesarte que no preste atención, estaba platicando con S y B  
-¿Por qué las llamas así?- quiso cambiar de tema, para evitar sonrojarse aun mas de lo que ya estaba  
-Nos conocemos desde la infancia y Britt comenzó a decirnos así y desde ese día nos nombramos así, bueno Santana a B le dice Britt-Britt o solo en ocasiones y a mí me llama Fabray… quiere parecer una persona fría, aunque en el fondo no lo sea aunque no a todos les demuestra esa parte, solo a las personas a quienes ella aprecia, pero no digas que te he dicho esto  
-No descuida, no lo diré además me parece muy tierno que sean tan amigas entre ustedes  
-Pues si con S es con la que mas me llevo, tengo mas tiempo de conocerla… también soy muy amiga de B… y entre ellas… pues veras… son pareja, desde hace ya mucho tiempo, por eso a veces les doy su tiempo… a veces ellas me quisieran conseguir a alguien, para salir las cuatro  
-¿Las cuatro… eres lesbiana?- pregunto Rachel con curiosidad y algo de interés  
-Mas bien estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de relación… si a mi no me gusta poner etiquetas, digo el amor es amor… pero si le preguntas a ellas dos te aseguro prefieren que sea mujer… y creo que hoy me enamore…- miro hacia arriba, tal vez pensando en aquella persona  
-Ah… ¿si se puede saber de quien?- pregunto Rachel esperanzada de ser ella  
-Si… es Puck… es muy sexy su imagen de malo  
-Si… lo vi- estaba algo deprimida- y entonces ¿que quieres de comer?- dirigiéndose a la cocina y Quinn tras ella  
-Mmm… no se no te conozco aun, y no hay que ser muy observadora para decir que te has puesto un poco triste, hace rato te veías tan feliz, ¿fue por lo de Puck… también te gusta?- dijo todo tan tranquilamente  
-No… como crees- intento darle una sonrisa, pero fallo  
-Segura, no quieres hablar, ya se que no somos amigas, pero puedes confiar en mi  
-Si quisiera decirte, pero no ahora  
-Esta bien, cuando quieras aquí estaré

Durante la comida vieron la televisión y no hablaban mucho, comenzó a sonar el celular de Quinn

-Hola hija ya llegamos a la casa, dile a Santana que si nos hace el favor de traerte  
-Mami no me puede llevar Santana, no estoy en casa de Santana  
-Si quieres yo te llevo- interrumpió Rachel  
-Ah pero si me llevan mami, no te preocupes- colgó el teléfono- te ayudo a recoger

Salieron de la casa de la morocha a dirección de la casa de la rubia

-Gracias fue una excelente tarde- dijo Quinn saliendo del auto- nos vemos después  
-No, gracias a ti, creo que nos vemos mañana en la escuela- vio a Quinn entrar a su casa.

"_Me he dado cuenta de que tal ves me estoy enamorando de ella, cuando la veo se me acelera el corazón y una sonrisa estúpida aparece en mi rostro que no puedo quitar además me pongo nerviosa cuando se acerca o cuando me mira a los ojos, espero y no haya notado que mire mucho sus labios durante su charla. Pero ella esta interesada en otra persona, creo que debo acercarme mas a sus amigas… ella me dijo que preferían que saliera con una mujer para salir las cuatro… si eso es, necesito acercarme a ellas." _

Canción: Can´t help falling in love with you Elvis Presley

**HOLA, GRACIAS POR TOMAR TIEMPO Y LEER MI FIC, ES MI PRIMERO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**TRATARE DE SUBIR UN CAPITULO NUEVO CADA DOMINGO, YA QUE ME ES MAS FACTIBLE **

**GRACIAS POR SUS FAVORITOS Y COMENTARIOS**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Al día siguiente repitió toda su rutina de matutina y de nuevo se llevo el auto pero esta vez no llego tan temprano, tomo su lugar en el salón y cuando entraron las tres amigas Britt hiso una señal de saludo a Rachel y se sentó al lado derecho de ella.

-Hola Rach como estas- saludo Britt  
-Ah hola- la saludo con una sonrisa al ver que Quinn tomaba asiento detrás de ella- muy bien gracias y ustedes  
-¿También gracias, a donde nos vamos a ir después de clases?- Pregunto Santana  
-¿Cómo?- pregunto Rachel incrédula  
-Si nos enteramos que esta semana estas sola- dijo Britt, Rachel supo que Quinn les había comentado  
-Ah si, pero no había hecho planes… ¿si quieren ir a comer a mi casa hoy?- las invito  
-Claro S y yo si vamos… ¿y tu Quinn?... vamos  
-Pediré permiso, tal ves tengo que ir a la tienda de arte recuerden que esta semana voy a ir yo  
-Dile a tu hermana que se quede- le rogo Britt  
-Pero ayer se quedo-  
-Ahí esta le puedes decir que se quede esta semana y tu te quedas la siguiente- propuso Rachel esperando haberla convencido  
-Esta bien hablare con mis papas- Quinn se paró de su lugar- profesor ¿puedo ir al baño?  
-Si claro-

Quinn salió del salón para hablar con sus papas para pedir permiso, tal vez inventar una excusa.

-Oye Rachel… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- pregunto Britt acercándose hacia la morocha  
-Si claro- dijo confundida  
-¿Te gusta Quinn, es que la ves mucho y te brillan los ojos y también sonríes diferente?  
-Emmm… pues… ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste?- se puso nerviosa pero Quinn llego y se sentó detrás de Rachel  
-Si, si voy a poder ir  
-Muy bien Fabray… me evitaste que te secuestrara- dijo Santana sonriendo

Todo el día se la paso con las tres amigas

-Rach, tu y yo tenemos una platica pendiente… como quiera creo saber la respuesta pero seria mejor si tu me dijeras, creo que tu y yo podemos ser amigas así como los son Q y S… si creo que eso me gustaría mucho- dijo Britt emocionada  
-Si me encantaría ser tu amiga… y no te preocupes… en mi casa podemos hablar todo lo que quieras- dijo Rachel algo nerviosa… tal vez esperando que a aquella rubia se le olvidara el tema del que quería hablar con ella, pero tal ves le ayudaría a acercarse más a Quinn.

Tenían el mismo horario ese día y las cuatro y en ese momento tenían una hora libre y se sentaron en el pasto a platicar

-Hola- dijo un muchacho de peinado mohicano- me puedo sentar con ustedes un rato  
-Claro- contesto Quinn  
-Ustedes estaban en el club Glee ayer verdad… como olvidarme de ustedes, son muy guapas- dijo Puck obviamente coqueteando, Rachel volteo a ver a Quinn que veía a Puck con adoración y Britt giro para poder ver la reacción de Rachel que era de incredulidad  
-Gracias… pero…¿estás intentando algo con alguna de nosotras?- pregunto directamente Santana- porque dos de nosotras no estamos solteras  
- y… ¿Quiénes son las solteras?... espero que tu seas una de las solteras- dijo apuntando a Quinn y ella afirmo con la cabeza- ¿que te parece si salimos hoy terminando las clases?  
-De hecho ya tenemos planes- interrumpió rápidamente Rachel  
-Ah cierto… ¿tal ves mañana?- Puck sonrió y solo asintió  
-Q pero esta semana ibas a salir con nosotras- interrumpió Britt  
-Ok pero la próxima ya es un hecho- dijo Puck parándose  
-Claro, nos vemos  
-Adiós chicas, adiós Quinn- se despidió Puck  
-Tengo que ir al baño- dijo enseguida Rachel y parándose  
-Te acompaño- separo Britt

Caminaron por los pasillos

-Creo que es un buen momento para que me digas lo que me tengas que decir, ¿no crees Rachel?  
-Es que… no se que quieres que te diga  
-Lo que sientes por Quinn y no me lo niegues porque soy muy intuitiva y se que tu sientes algo por ella, yo puedo verlo, además de que fue bastante obvio hace rato cuando estaba Puck con nosotras, así que no me mientas  
-No lo se tal vez… no creo… no puede ser- dudo un poco, no sabia si decirle o no, era amiga de Quinn, tal ves le diría  
-¿No confías en mi?- dijo Britt un poco triste  
-Es que eres su amiga… Esta bien te diré… pero prométeme que no le dirás nada a Santana y mucho menos a Quinn- accedió Rachel, quería tener a alguien que supiera como se sentía, para poder hablarle sin mentiras con ella y sin ocultarle sus sentimientos hacia Quinn  
-Esta bien te lo prometo- Britt se puso feliz de que la morocha confiara en ella  
-Bueno la primera ves que la vi creo que me gusto, pero pensé que era solo atracción física, terminando las clases las vi subir al autobús escolar y cuando se subieron empezó una canción la de "I think I´m falling for you" eso me hiso dudar y también ese mismo día la vi en la tienda de arte, yo frecuento esa tienda y nunca la había visto, pero a partir del primer día de escuela la vi en la tienda… pensé que había sido el destino, también soñé con ella el día que la lleve a su casa que no había nadie y se quedo en mi casa toda la tarde y fue cuando me dijo que le gustaba Puck- se quedo callada u mirando al piso  
-Yo te voy a ayudar con Q  
-Gracias, muchas gracias, pero… ¿Crees que de verdad funcione?, es que no quiero vivir esperanzada y que nunca pase nada  
-Yo pienso que si pudiera haber algo entre ustedes

Regresaron con las otras dos y se fueron a clases, en el resto del día Rachel se la paso con Britt lo que les pareció extraño a las otras dos pero seria mejor preguntarles en casa de Rachel. Salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron al auto de Rachel y Santana y Britt se fueron en el asiento de atrás, Quinn que agarro el Ipod de Rachel y puso la reproducción aleatoria

Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home

Cuando comenzó la canción Rachel volteo a ver a Britt que tenía una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro.

-Q deja esa canción, me gusta-dijo Britt y Quinn asintió con la cabeza y dejo el Ipod

Se dirigieron a su casa, llegaron se bajaron

-Entren, están en su casa  
-No debiste decirles eso- dijo Quinn riendo- se van a encerrar en tu habitación… ya sabes para que- dijo moviendo sugestivamente las cejas  
-Claro que no Fabray aun respetamos la casa de Berry, tal vez para el viernes ya habremos perdido ese respeto, pero hoy no- dijo Santana bromeando y entrando a la casa  
-Si hay que platicar mucho, yo quiero conocer mas acerca de Rachel- dijo Britt sentándose en la sala seguida por las otras tres  
-Y entonces ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida hasta ahora Berry?  
-No mucho además de la escuela tomo clases de piano, canto, baile y actuación… a veces participo en concursos en los que gano- presumió Rachel dejándolas con la boca abierta- pero mejor háblenme de ustedes- dijo al notar la reacción de las tres  
-S y Q se conocen desde los 4 años y yo las conozco desde lo 10, somos amigas desde entonces pero te darás cuenta de que ellas son tan unidas por eso quiero que entres a nuestro grupo así serás mi mejor amiga, pero cuando salga con S tu saldrás con Q- lo dijo mientras Rachel tomaba agua y se ahogo, ganándose la mirada de las tres - ¿estas bien?  
-Si gracias  
-Bueno continúo… hasta hace poco S y yo somos pareja  
-Britt- interrumpió Santana sorprendida por lo que la rubia había dicho  
-No te preocupes S, ya también se un secreto de Rachel- dijo inocentemente  
-Britt- ahora interrumpió Rachel  
-¿Ah si? Cuéntanos Rach- por fin hablo Quinn  
-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo regañando con la mirada a Brittany- que quieren comer- se paro y se fue hacia la cocina y Quinn y Santana se miraron y luego a Britt, seguramente ellas dos traían algo y no lo habían dicho, inmediatamente Britt se paro y se fue detrás de Rachel

-¿Rachel que tienes?-  
-¿Cómo? estabas apunto de decirles lo que te dije que no les dijeras- dijo Rachel un poco exaltada  
-Es que yo creo que debes decirle  
-¿Decirle que a quien Berry?- pregunto Santana con una sonrisa en la cara  
-Nada- contesto rápidamente Rachel  
-Vamos Rach, confía en nosotras… de aquí no sale nada- dijo Quinn acercándose a ella  
-Este… no se tal vez después- dijo sonrojada y alejándose de Quinn  
-¿Puedo pasar a tu baño?- pregunto Britt  
-Si por allá- dijo haciendo señas del camino  
-Te acompaño Britt- dijo la latina corriendo tras ella

"_Me siento extraña, espero y ella no sienta el ambiente tenso… y toda la culpa la tiene Puck, si el no hubiera aparecido obviamente Quinn y yo estaríamos en este momento hablando en lugar de yo estar parada fingiendo buscar algo y ella no estaría mirando todo el rededor de la cocina… como si no hubiera estado ayer aquí, además me hace pensar que le incomoda estar a solas conmigo… y si Britt ya le dijo algo… no imposible Britt se paso la mañana conmigo… aunque espero que a Santana no le este diciendo en este momento… prefiero pensar que están en medio de un faje a pensar que Britt le este contando sobre mis sentimientos hacia Quinn…""_

-¿Tienes algo?, o estas incomoda es que estas muy callada ayer no estabas así- dijo Quinn sacando de sus pensamientos a Rachel haciéndola volver a la realidad  
-No es que simplemente no me siento bien… pero me encanta tu compañía- al decir esto se sonrojo  
-Si quieres nos vamos para que puedas descansar- dijo un poco preocupada  
-No… no esta bien, como y se me pasa- contesto rapidamente

-¿Qué pasa Berry, estas de sentimentalista o estas borracha?- Interrumpió Santana- ¿Quieres un abraso?, que te lo de Quinn, está más cerca- Quinn se queda petrificada y confundida, unos segundos después camina hacia Rachel y la abrasa. Rachel cierra los ojos y responde al abraso dando un fuerte respiro para dejar entrar el aroma de Quinn que olía a frambuesa, no supo cuanto duro el abraso pero sintió como sus piernas se debilitaban y que sus sentidos no reaccionaban  
-Oye Fabray ya tengo hambre- interrumpió Santana y Rachel soltó a Quinn y se separa muy rápido de ella  
-Que quieren de comer y si ordenamos comida china- sugirió Britt

"_Solo tengo una pregunta ¿maldigo o le agradezco a Santana?, si no hubiera sido por ella no hubiera estado tan cerca de Quinn y hasta pude oler su perfume, sentí morir, volar… no se bien que sentí pero no quiero hacer nada, a ella le gusta Puck, actuare como antes…no se ya no puedo a partir de ese abraso siento que la necesito cerca, yo no soporto tenerla lejos y ver sus ojos su sonrisa que me matan además creo que la abrase por mucho tiempo, si Santana no hubiera hablado seguro seguiría aferrada a ella… pero porque lo hiso, y si Britt le conto algo a Santana… y si sabe ya mis sentimientos hacia Quinn… le tendré que preguntar a Britt"_

-Berry… BERRY…- le grito Santana y la saco de sus pensamientos- ya llego la comida- dijo acercándole un plato para que se sirviera, lo tomo y puso una película "Ciudad de Ángeles".

Iba la mitad de la película Rachel se paro y se fue a la cocina, se apoyo en una mesa un poco después escucha una voz

-Rachel, ¿que tienes?, desde hace rato estas media rara- dijo Quinn desde atrás de ella  
-Ah… si estoy bien… solo es que estoy confundida  
-¿Y puedo saber por que?, digo se que no somos muy amigas, pero vamos… puedes contar conmigo, siempre es mejor decir las cosas que sientes que mantenerlas dentro, y para lo que necesites puedes contar conmigo  
-Si gracias pero… de verdad no tengo nada… solo necesito tiempo- y salió caminando hacia la sala encontrándose con Britt en las piernas de Santana besándose muy apasionadamente  
-¿Por qué crees que me fui a la cocina contigo?- y Rachel gira sobre sus talones y regresa a la cocina  
-No es que me incomode, pero porque hacen eso delante de quien tiene hambre… luego se antoja-  
-¿Cómo? ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Rachel con mucha curiosidad  
-Que la verdad no me incomoda, pero como no tengo a quien besar… a veces se antoja… si cuando ves que alguien se besa… ¿No se te antoja besar a alguien?- dijo Quinn dejando a Rachel con la boca abierta

"_¿Me estará tratando de decir algo… ella quiere que la bese?... ay no se… entonces porque me dijo eso…y si me acerco a ella… no, eso sería arriesgar demasiado, mejor si quiere algo que ella de el primer paso"_

-¿Rachel?... ¡¿Rachel?!...  
-¿Qué paso?- pregunto desubicada  
-Nada pero te quedaste sin decir ni hacer nada durante mucho tiempo… ¿Segura que estas bien?- pregunto Quinn preocupada, Rachel solo hiso una señal de aprobación con la cabeza- es mejor que vallamos con ellas antes de que quieran usan tu habitación

-OIGAN- grito Quinn junto con un fuerte aplauso provocando que Britt cayera al piso - sepárense que no están en su casa o en la mía- Britt se levanto del suelo y tomo asiento a lado de Santana  
-Pero Berry entiende… o en todo caso ustedes son dos… enciérrense en el cuarto de Berry- dijo Santana haciendo que Rachel palideciera al escuchar las palabras de la latina  
-Santana, por favor… yo ya se como eres… pero Rachel no- reclamo Quinn un poco avergonzada  
-Vamos Quinn, no estoy bromeando… te hará bien algo de acción con Berry, ustedes se van a un cuarto y nosotras nos vamos a otro… o ¿Tu qué piensas Berry?- Rachel se había quedado sin habla por las palabras de Santana

"_No le contestare, que tal si cometo un error y le digo que si"_

-Emmm… - suena el teléfono- tengo que contestar… ¿Hola?..Si todo bien… también te quiero… nos vemos  
-Te salvo la campana Berry- dijo Santana con una sonrisa en su rostro  
-S quiero un helado…- interrumpió inocentemente la rubia mas alta  
-Si Britt vamos…- dijo Santana con un tono de voz mas suave  
-Quiero que vallan Quinn y Rachel- pidió Britt  
-Claro… vamos…- salieron las cuatro y se fueron caminando, Santana iba adelante abrasando a Britt y detrás de ellas Quinn con Rachel

-Rachel disculpa la actitud de Santana- se disculpaba Quinn muy apenada  
-No te preocupes no me molesta  
-¿Segura?  
-Si, no te preocupes…-  
-Hola, ¿como estas?- pregunto Puck interrumpiendo a Rachel  
-Hola, pues vamos por un helado ¿Nos acompañas?- Pregunto Quinn dejando a Rachel un poco inconforme por la invitación  
-Claro… no te podría negar nada a ti- dijo Puck obviamente coqueteándole a Quinn y Rachel giro los ojos con enfado

Llegaron a la heladería y se sentaron en una mesa para seis Santana a lado de Britt, Puck a lado de Quinn y Rachel cerca de Britt

-Oye Rachel, ¿no te molesta que Puck este intentando algo con Quinn enfrente de ti?- pregunto con curiosidad Britt  
-No, no me molesta… pero si me incomoda, creí que ella iba a estar hablando conmigo para no interrumpirlas a ustedes  
-Pero Puck llego… no te preocupes… no creo que pase algo entre ellos- la intento animar  
-¿De verdad crees eso?- terminando la frase Puck se para. _"Por fin ya se va"_  
-Bueno niñas, me voy un rato con Puck… ¿A dónde llego al rato?-dijo Quinn parándose cerca de Puck  
-Llega a casa de Berry… pero no llegues tarde- sentencio Santana  
-No, no creo que tardemos tanto… solo vamos a pasear

-S, creo que debemos irnos… no creo que Rachel se sienta bien- dijo Britt mirando que Rachel tenia la mirada fija en un servilletero  
-Creo que si… Berry… ¡BERRY!-  
-¿Qué paso?  
-No se tu dime… ya vámonos- dijo Santana parándose  
-Ah sí claro

Llegaron a casa de Rachel y dos horas después tocan la puerta y Rachel se para a abrir

-Quinn, hola…- al ver a la rubia que estaba afuera una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en su cara  
-Hola Rachel… emmm, ¿puedo pasar o ya estás sola?- dijo asomándose dentó de la puerta para ver si notaba algo  
-Ah claro… pasa- se hiso a un lado dejándola pasar, dando un suspiro para poder oler el perfume que iba dejando la rubia a su paso y la alcanzo en la sala donde estaban las otras dos

-Y… ¿Qué esperas Fabray?... ya cuéntanos- le ordeno Santana  
-Pues nos fuimos a caminar al parque y platicamos- terminando la frase dio un pequeño suspiro  
-¿Y que mas paso?, no me trago esa de que solo platicaron- dijo Santana  
-Bueno me dijo que fue suerte el habernos conocido… que no había visto a nadie como yo… que era la mujer más hermosa-  
-Jajaja… ¿y te la creíste?- Quinn asintió con la cabeza, pero dudando por la forma el que Santana lo había dicho- no Fabray, no seas estúpida… el solo quiere acostarse contigo… por favor piensa  
-¿Cómo?- reclamo Quinn un poco ofendida  
-Seguro que se lo dice a todas… Quinn… por el amor de Dios… Quinn no seas tonta- Santana comenzando a desesperarse tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga, cosa que no lograba  
-Creo que debemos dejarlas solas Britt- dijo Rachel algo incomoda  
-Si creo que sería lo mejor- volteo Quinn hacia Rachel, se fueron hacia la cocina pero aun se escuchaban los gritos de ambas  
-¿Por qué no quieres que sea feliz Santana?  
-¿Qué estás diciendo Quinn? Desde la vez que te rompió el corazón ese hijo de su puta madre te he estado cuidando para que nadie te vuelva a lastimar y así es como me lo agradeces-  
-Pues muchas gracias, pero ¿que acaso no te parezco bastante grandecita como para cuidarme yo sola? O yo cometer mis errores  
-Pero si yo se que estas enamorándote de Puck y también se que solo te va a usar, no voy a dejar que eso pase- aun gritando- eres mi mejor amiga y no me gusta verte mal…- dijo suavizando su voz  
-Y tú la mía... Pero si no me dejas cometer mis errores nunca voy a aprender por mi misma- bajando su tono  
-Mira que si yo quisiera, ya te hubiera emparejado con Berry- y en la cocina Rachel se quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar a la latina y girando la cabeza para ver a Brittany que estaba girando en una silla periquera  
-¿Y tú que traes con Rachel y yo?- pregunto Quinn sonriendo incrédula  
-No se, se ven bien juntas- diciendo esto Santana se paro y se dirigió hacia Quinn, que también se paro- Quinn por favor si quieres enamorarte está bien… pero no te ciegues y vive en la realidad… por favor y que no sea con el primero que te diga cosas bonitas- pidió suplicante Santana- Te quiero mucho amiga… no quiero que sufras  
-Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi S… También te quiero mucho- terminando la frase las dos amigas se abrasan y llegan las otras dos de la cocina-  
-Vamos Britt únete al abraso-la invito Santana- también tu Rachel, las cuatro se mantuvieron abrasadas por un instante  
-Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos- dijo Quinn viendo su reloj y rompiendo el abraso  
-Si quieren las llevo a sus casas- se ofreció Rachel  
-Gracias Berry

Salieron de casa de Rachel y llevo a Britt, Santana y de regreso dejo a Quinn (que era la que vivía más cerca de casa de Rachel)

-Rach ¿Tu qué piensas sobre lo mío con Puck?, ¿Crees que S tenga razón?  
-Sabes, yo creo que te lo dijo por algo, no se ella te conoce más… tal vez deberías hacerle caso… conocer gente nueva o solo conocer más a fondo a las que ya conoces-  
-Es que de verdad me gusta Puck  
-¿Pero te gusta físicamente o te sientes enamorada?... ¿Sonríes como tonta cuando lo ves de lejos? ¿Te sientes nerviosa cuando esta cerca de ti?-  
-No… ¿pero que tiene que ver eso?  
-¿Que no has estado enamorada nunca?… eso sientes cuando te enamoras… mira llegamos a tu casa  
-Gracias Rachel, por la plática… ¿has estado enamorada?  
-Solo una vez…"_de ti"_… pero no tiene importancia…_"nunca pasara"_ nos vemos mañana

La vio entrar en su casa y se dirigió a su casa en donde se encontraba con una soledad que le hacía pensar en la rubia… en que le encantaría su presencia, su compañía… en fin toda ella.

Canción: Speechless The veronicas


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Durante el día Rachel no vio señales de las tres amigas, ellas no tenían el mismo horario de clases dos días a la semana; se entristeció, ya que en ellas tres había encontrado una muy buena amistad, lo único bueno seria que esos días que no las veía durante clases, eso días tenían que ir al club Glee; así que solo espero que esa larga mañana se terminara para poder ver a sus ahora amigas… las había extrañado tanto.

"_Como es que de pasar a ser unas desconocidas se volvieron mis amigas… y lo peor es que lo que solo parecía atracción física hacia Quinn creo que ya se ha vuelto un enamoramiento que no quiero superar… y no porque sea solo un capricho, sino que de verdad quiero estar con ella… ahora ya la necesito, me hace falta"_

La hora de Glee había comenzado, Rachel estaba unos minutos antes que todos, le gustaba cantar y quería ver a sus amigas. Llegaron Kurt, Mercedes, Tina y Artie platicando y saludaron cordialmente a Rachel, pero mas por cortesía que por gusto y tomaron asiento lo mas alejado de ella para seguir hablando entre ellos. Seguidos por los 4 deportistas, Finn, Mike, Puck (a quien Rachel odiaba) y Sam. Llego el señor Schue y unos segundos mas tarde llegaron sus amigas, Britt llego corriendo hacia Rachel para darle un abraso, obviamente también la había extrañado, pero vio que Quinn apenas entraba y Puck la intercepto y se sentó con ella, llego Santana con Rachel

-Hola Berry… no te preocupes, hoy la tendremos nosotras- dijo Santana al ver que Rachel miraba en dirección a Quinn  
-¿Cómo?... ah hola lo siento… ando muy distraída-  
-Si he notado que cuando está esa rubia te distraes muy fácilmente… acéptalo Berry, mueres por Quinn- Rachel abrió los ojos mas de lo normal y alzo las cejas

"_como es posible que Santana sepa… claro Britt le dijo, pero y si solo es como ella dijo y le gusta como nos vemos juntas, lo tendré que averiguar"_

-Muy bien chicos- interrumpió el señor Shue- les voy a dar 30 minutos para que escojan una canción y pasen a cantarla, de preferencia que exprese sus sentimientos, así podrá interpretar la canción asiéndonos sentir lo que cada uno siente… a trabajar… los que quieran pasar

Rachel no sabia que hacer, si pasaba todos se darían cuenta que estaba enamorada pero quería dar a conocer su voz… dar a notar el talento que tenia, todos tenían que escucharla cantar… pero que cantaría

-Profesor yo quiero cantar primero- se paro Puck  
-Ok, ¿Qué vas a cantar?  
-I´m yours de Jason Mraz

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

"_¿Que le pasa a ese, en primer lugar yo debí haber sido la primera en cantar, en Segundo le dedico una canción a Quinn, y en tercera tiene buena voz… esto ya se volvió personal, yo debo de escoger una canción mejor, mas romántica… lo tengo"_

-Profesor… creo que tengo la canción ideal-  
-Muy bien Rachel pasa, queremos escucharte

Loving you is easier than breathing baby  
Loving you is all I do  
I can't never stop thinking about you baby  
Loving you the whole day through

Rachel veía a todos pero sus ojos brillaban cuando volteaba a ver a la rubia que tenia el brazo de Puck rodeando sus hombros

But I stare deep into your soul  
How your grass is green  
In your garden grows  
And the more I see  
The more I know

I'm in love with you  
And I hope you  
Feel the same way too

Sentía un poco de desesperación por decirle a Quinn que a ella le estaba cantando, gritarle que eso era lo que sentía por ella aunque no tuviera mucho tiempo de conocerla.

Loving you is easier than walking baby  
I don't even have to think  
Loving you is easier than eating baby  
Honey you're my meaning through

Britt y Santana ya habían notado que los ojos de Rachel cambiaban cuando miraban a la rubia que estaba con Puck y se sonrieron entre ellas

But I stare deep into your soul  
How your grass is green  
In your garden grows  
And the more I see  
The more I know

I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

And I hope you  
Feel the same way too

Termino de cantar sintió un peso menos por haber expresado lo que sentía pero ella sabia que nadie tenia idea a quien le había cantado y todos la ovacionaron de pie

-Tenemos una excelente voz en el equipo y que canción… tal vez no decía mucho pero esta claro que la interpretaste muy bien- la felicito el señor Shue  
-Muchas gracias- dijo la pequeña morocha caminando hacia se lugar cerca de la rubia y la latina  
-No sabia que cantabas tan bien- dijo aun sorprendida Santana  
-Si Rachel tienes una muy bonita voz- agrego Britt  
-Muchas gracias chicas, de verdad- no quería sonar tan egocéntrica, porque esa había sido la razón por la que antes no tenía amigos y no quiera perder la amistad de sus ahora amigas.  
-¿Quién mas quiere pasar a cantar?- pregunto el señor Shue  
-Después de lo que escuchamos, creo que mejor será otro día-dijo Tina un poco triste- pero felicidades Rachel, tienes una asombrosa voz

Termino la clase y Puck iba caminando con Quinn y detrás de ellos iban Rachel, Santana y Britt, llegaron al auto de Rachel y desde adentro Rachel podía observar a Quinn y a Puck que seguían platicando ella recargada en una pared y él la tenia encerrada entre sus brazos y la pared y el se iba acercando poco a poco a ella hasta que Rachel hiso sonar la bocina del auto y Quinn volteo hacia ellas

-No me tardo…- grito Quinn y volteo de nuevo hacia donde estaba Puck, que le robo un beso en los labios, al que la rubia respondió; Rachel volvió a pitar  
-Berry ¿a caso tienes prisa?-pregunto Santana sonriendo y enseguida llego Quinn corriendo al auto entrando y tomando el asiento de copiloto  
-Lo siento, no debí hacerlas esperar tanto- se disculpo la rubia  
-Ah… solo te disculpamos si nos dices como besa Puck- dijo Santana viendo de reojo a Rachel  
-Uy él besa muy rico… pero no sentí nada…- dijo confundida  
-Ves Fabray… no estas enamorada, entonces ¿que haces con el?-  
-No lo se ahorita solo quiero que nos conozcamos mejor… tal vez y después pase algo… no se, pero es lo que querías no S, que no me enamorara tan rapido  
-Si pero que tampoco hagas estupideces… puedes romperle el corazón a alguien- espero a ver la reacción de Quinn y Rachel (la de Quinn era de: ¿De quien hablas? y Rachel de: ella sabe algo)- a mi por ejemplo, ya te dije que no me gusta verte mal Fabray  
-Estas bien loquita S-

Llegaron a casa de Rachel y se bajaron del auto y la morocha abrió la puerta y las dejo pasar pero detuvo a Santana del brazo

-Oye Santana quiero preguntarte algo, pero no se si preguntártelo, tal ves es imaginación mía- dijo Rachel dudosa  
-¿Qué, que si se que te gusta Quinn, eso es lo que quieres preguntarme?- dejando a Rachel con la boca abierta, por lo directa que era la latina  
-¿Pero… como sabes?-  
-Ay Berry, se nota, como la ves, la vez que la abrasaste, cuando esta con Puck, la canción que cantaste y como la mirabas durante la canción, que por cierto nunca la había escuchado… y no entiendo porque no haces nada, bueno además de cantarle, que claro no cuenta mucho porque veías a todos  
-Porque a ella le gusta Noah- lo dijo decepcionada  
-Claro que no, no la escuchaste… obvio no, la estabas observando tanto que no le prestaste atención o no la quisiste escuchar por miedo a ser lastimada por algo que dijera sobre Puck… pero yo te quiero ayudar… se que los tipos como Puck no buscan una relación estable como en este momento lo necesita Quinn y siento que es ahí donde yo te ayudo a ti y tu a mi… de verdad no quiero que sufra de nuevo  
-Ay Santana, no se que hacer… a ver que dice el tiempo  
-A ver déjame acordarme de algo- dijo Santana pensativa- te voy a decir algo que se supone no debo de saber, pero no quiero que te molestes con Brittany- la amenazó esta vez  
-¿Te dijo algo?- pregunto con curiosidad  
-Si todo- lo dijo sin ninguna preocupación  
-¿Por qué no pasan?- interrumpió Quinn  
-Berry me entretuvo aquí afuera, tal vez necesita ayuda para algo- las dos voltearon hacia Rachel  
-¿Por…que… no pasamos?- dijo sonrojada y nerviosa  
-Santana no se cual se tu plan- dijo Rachel susurrando- pero acepto

Prepararon la comida y se sentaron en la sala para platicar

-Oye Berry que te parece si hoy salimos… en los antros los jueves son de Lady´s night- sugirió Santana  
-¿Pero tu que vas a hacer en ese lugar donde los pocos hombres que hay quieren ligar?, y tu estas con B- pregunto Quinn  
-Si ya se, pero barra libre, así que podemos tomar lo que sea y lo que queramos  
-Pero yo no tomo- interrumpió Rachel  
-Y eso que Berry… yo te puedo cuidar o Quinn, que somos las que mas aguante tenemos  
-¿Pero quien va a manejar?- quería poner un pretexto  
-Nos movemos en taxi- dijo Britt  
-Pero además no tengo ropa para salir al antro  
-Vamos Rachel yo te puedo prestar algo de ropa, por eso no te preocupes- dijo Quinn  
-Si vamos… vamos-dijo emocionada Britt  
-Ok, pero si tomo se quedaran conmigo toda la noche  
-Eso pensábamos hacer, ahorita vamos a casa de Britt, por ropa y le diremos a sus papas que haremos pijamada en tu casa, luego iremos a la mía e iré por ropa y les diré que me quedare contigo, y luego con Quinn que dirá que se quedara conmigo- externo su plan Santana y Quinn y Britt asintieron con la cabeza

Horas después llego el taxi a casa de Rachel donde las cuatro salieron de casa y entraron al taxi durante el camino Santana y Britt estaban platicando con sus rostros muy cerca y Rachel iba adelante solo viendo hacia afuera; llegaron al antro y bajaron del auto y Quinn se acerco a Rachel

-No te ves muy segura de querer entrar- la morocha sintió un escalofrió recorriendo todo su cuerpo al sentir a Quinn tan cerca y susurrándole al oído  
-No… bueno si pero no se… creo que tengo que conocer todo, ¿no crees?- dijo nerviosa  
-Claro pero estas son una de las cosas de las que nunca te vas a arrepentir, vas a ver- le dijo tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella hacia adentro… lo que le pareció muy sexy a Rachel… imaginando que la metía a algún cuarto para comenzar a besarse… pero claro solo en su mente

Entraron Santana seguida de Britt y Rachel tomada de la mano de Quinn, ya que estaba nerviosa

Girls, girls, girls, girls, girls, girls, girls  
I like  
Girls, girls, girls, girls, girls, girls, girls  
I love  
Girls, girls, girls, girls, girls, girls, girls  
I need  
Girls, girls, girls, girls, girls, girls, girls

Se dirigieron casi corriendo hacia la barra

-Va a ser un margarita, un perla negra, un Miami beach y sex on the beach- dijo Santana al bartender

Empezaron a consumir diferentes cocteles, bebidas y fueron a la pista a bailar, Rachel ya se sentía muy mal pero aun así estaba bailando con Quinn.

Canciones: I'm yours Jason Mraz  
Easier than breathing Alexander Fairchild  
Girls Pitbull ft Kesha

**Hola de nuevo, siento muchísimo el retraso pero ya que estoy de vacaciones tratare de no retrasarme más.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Al día siguiente Rachel estaba acostada en el sillón de su casa con un dolor taladrante de cabeza, tomo asiento lentamente cuando noto que alguien estaba sentada en el piso con la cabeza apoyada en el sillón donde estaba Rachel acostada, era Quinn que seguramente se había quedado a cuidarla toda la noche, estaba dormida, se veía tan linda, Rachel la observo por un rato luego solo se volvió a acostar pero no pudo conciliar el sueño unos segundos después bajaron Santana y Brittany con sus respectivas pijamas.

-Hola Berry, ¿Cómo te la pasaste anoche?- dijo insinuante Santana  
-No se… bien supongo, aunque me duele la cabeza horrores y no recuerdo nada de ayer, creo que me perdí en el primer trago de no se que- dijo Rachel que sentía muy seca la boca  
-Claro tu segunda bebida fue una cucaracha flameada y te la tomaste como shot- se burlo Santana- Oye podemos preparar algo de desayunar… ya sabes para la cruda, que se nota que tienes una muy fuerte  
-Si lo que quieras, entonces me preparas algo también a mi por favor… ah y también a Quinn… supongo- dijo Rachel y sintió un poco de movimiento y vio a Quinn despertando  
-Hola… ¿Cómo estas Rachel?- pregunto Quinn dando un fuerte bostezo  
-Bien gracias, solo me duele la cabeza y tengo la boca muy seca… ah y no recuerdo absolutamente nada de ayer  
-¿Nada? Ah… ok- dijo Quinn parándose y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina con las otras dos que preparaban el desayuno  
-Oigan alguien me puede decir ¿que fue lo que paso ayer?- dijo Rachel que entraba a la cocina detrás de Quinn- pero… OIGAN… hoy es viernes a esta hora deberíamos estar en la escuela- dijo muy preocupada, pero sin saber que hacer  
-Rachel es la primera semana seguro no tiene importancia- dijo Britt tranquilamente mientras tomaba 4 tazas para servir café  
-Si Britt tiene razón, además ¿no quieres que te platiquemos como te fue ayer?- dijo Santana con una sonrisa burlona en su cara y enseguida voltea a ver a Quinn  
-No creo que sea buena idea ... si no se acuerda no hay porque recordarle, ella se acordara sola, ¿No creen?- dijo Quinn un poco preocupada por lo que había sucedido lo que dejo a Rachel aun mas confundida

"_¿Qué habrá pasado o que habré hecho?... por que sin duda alguna esto tiene que ver conmigo"  
_  
-No por favor díganme ¿que fue lo que paso?- dijo suplicante mientras se terminaba de un trago el café caliente que le había preparado Britt- ¿me podrías dar mas café por favor?- asintió con la cabeza y volvió a llenar la taza de Rachel  
-Ahora veo porque se te subió tan pronto Berry, tomas todo como si fuera agua- dijo Santana sorprendida  
-Ahora ya me pueden decir… aunque sea algo de lo que paso  
-Esta bien te contaremos, pero después de terminar los chilaquiles que he preparado, tal ves no me queden como los de la señorita Fabray, pero esto curara un poco la cruda- dijo Santana que estaba sirviendo el desayuno a las cuatro  
-Mmm… S te quedaron muy ricos y picosos- dijo Britt degustando su platillo y mirando a Santana y dándole un besito en los labios a la latina  
-Gracias Britt- le agradeció Santana algo sonrojada  
-¿Alguien me puede decir que paso ayer?- rogo la pequeña morocha después de llevar un bocado su boca- ah… esto esta picosisimo- Quinn y Santana rieron  
-Tienes que comértelo, solo así se te pasara un poco esa cruda que traes- dijo Quinn  
-Y eso que no has probado los que hace Q- dijo Britt  
-Cierto esta rubia- dijo Santana apuntando a Quinn- tiene un sazón muy rico… así que come, porque una vez que pruebes los que ella hace ya no vas a querer los míos- bromeo Santana haciendo que Quinn se sonrojara gracias al cumplido de su amiga  
-Y ¿Quién te enseño a cocinar Quinn?- pregunto Rachel con curiosidad  
-Es que en mi familia aun creen que el lugar de la mujer esta en la casa, gracias al machismo de mi padre; mi mama me enseño a cocinar desde chica, pero me gusto, tal vez por eso si aprendí- lo dijo un poco molesta parecía que no le gustaba como era en ese aspecto su familia pero Rachel la miraba fascinada, le encantaba conocer cosas nuevas acerca de Quinn, le parecía muy interesante su vida, aun con las parte que a la rubia parecían no gustarle  
-Pues entonces algún día espero probar lo que cocinas… si es que cocinas tan rico como dicen ellas o tal vez lo dicen porque eres su amiga- dijo Rachel retándola, pero regalándole una sonrisa  
-Claro cuando quieras, aunque no me dejas muchas opciones porque eres vegetariana, pero si algún día te preparare algo, es mas hoy en la tarde te preparo un postre-  
-Me parece perfecto , pero ¿nos podremos quedar nosotras?-Pregunto Santana riendo y ganándose la mirada reprobatoria por parte de la rubia-Es que como ya son tan cercanas- Britt y Santana comenzaron a reír  
-Emmm… no se de que estén hablando ustedes dos-dijo Rachel que empezó a pensar que algo había pasado la noche anterior por lo que no quiso preguntarle a Quinn  
-Ay Berry cuando te cuente  
-Creo que ya había dicho que no le dijéramos-interrumpió Quinn que se empezaba a ver molesta por los comentarios de Santana- ya dije si no se acuerda no le diremos  
-Esta bien Q yo no le diré nada y tampoco S, ¿verdad?- dijo Britt volteando a ver a Santana y tomando su mano  
-Oigan, estoy aquí y ahora ya se que paso algo… que me paso algo hice algo, ¿ya me pueden decir que me paso?... es que no recuerdo… por favor… es mas insisto en que me lo digan- dijo viendo a Britt y a Santana- por favor necesito que me lo digan- sus ojos denotaban tristeza, desesperación y curiosidad  
-Pero Rachel no puedes pedirnos es, le acabamos de prometer a Q que no te diríamos nada- dijo Britt mirando a Quinn  
-¿Quinn tu sabes?- pregunto Rachel aun sin mirarla- no se por que pregunto, obviamente sabes, dime por favor  
-Si yo se pero… pero no creo que sea buena idea que lo sepas Rachel, pero si te acuerdas te puedo confirmar o negar lo que hayas recordado, pero por favor no me hagas decírtelo- dijo Quinn con una mirada suplicante, aunque la morocha seguía sin quererla mirar a los ojos- de verdad no insistas Rachel- por fin la miro

"_Creo que no puedo llevarle la contraria a Quinn si me mira así, me debilita, pero intentare con Santana que es la que quiere decirme"_

-Ok si no me quieres decir tu , esta bien deja que Santana lo haga, si lo que quieres en no decirme, deja que alguien mas lo haga  
-Creo que es mejor que no lo sepas no es como que de eso dependa tu vida, así que es igual que sepas o no- intervino Santana tratando de convencerla  
-¿Qué pasa? Primero querías que supiera, pero ahora ya no, que, ¿Qué te pasa?, de verdad ¿no piensan decirme?-dijo Rachel ya empezando a sonar desesperada y un poco enojada

Las cuatro se quedaron en silencio a terminar su desayuno y Rachel no sabia si sentirse triste o decepcionada porque Brittany no le había dicho nada

"_Ya se que a Quinn la conoce ya hace mas tiempo, pero de verdad no confía para nada en mi, así como para no decirme"_

-No se preocupen yo recojo, ustedes pónganse cómodas- dijo Rachel parándose y empezando a recoger – de verdad no se preocupen. Santana fue la primera en pararse seguida de Quinn y caminaron hacia la sala, en cambio Britt se paro pero Rachel no noto su presencia hasta que la tomo del hombro lo que llevo a la morocha a sobresaltarse  
-Britt, me asustaste- dijo con una mano en su pecho- pero esta bien, y puedes irte a la sala con ellas, de verdad- lo dijo un poco triste- además me hace falta pensar un poco, quiero estar sola  
-Mira, déjame ayudarte y si quieres te cuento que para eso somos amigas- dijo Britt sonriéndole  
-Gracia Britt, ya me empezaba a desesperar, nadie me decía nada- dijo un poco con un peso menos, mas aliviada- Y lo peor es que no se de que se trate- se acerco a Britt y la abraso llorando  
-Y ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto aun abrasándola  
-Es que eso necesitaba, necesitaba que alguien me dijera lo que había pasado… aunque no me gustara, necesitaba saberlo – dijo Rachel que por fin la soltó  
-Bueno pero prométeme que trataras de no cambiar en nada, si es posible actuaras como si no supieras nada  
-Esta bien te lo prometo… ¿ellas saben que me vas a decir?  
-No creo o mas bien no se, o tal vez si- dijo no muy segura- bueno todo empezó cuando después de unas margaritas y la cucaracha que te tomaste ya andabas muy borracha, pero no se como te tomaste otra cucaracha que esa fue la que te acabo, nos fuimos a la pista a bailar entre nosotras

"_Oh por dios la bese le agarre algo, y Britt apúrate"_

Q y S estaban como si nada, yo ya estaba algo alegre, yo me puse a bailar con S y tu con Q- se detuvo un momento y Rachel ya no sabia que pensar  
-¿Britt…la…la bese?- interrumpió Rachel tartamudeando y esperando la respuesta de la rubia  
-Mejor te sigo contando

"_¿Y si la bese?... es la clase de cosas que cualquiera hace estando ebrio y echarle la culpa al alcohol, yo aprovechando el momento puede que la haya besado"_

Tu querías seguir tomando y nos decías que estabas bien para que te dejáramos tomar porque desde que te tomaste la primera cucaracha Q ya no quería dejarte tomar, dijo que después te pondrías muy mal, pero no se como pediste otra y como ye dije fue la que se te subo mas, com son las que mas saben tomar no querían que siguieras tomando, porque en tus ojos ya se notaba que tan mal estabas y de lo que decías nada se te entendía, así que te pedimos una rusa pero no te provoco vomito … aun no se como no vomitaste, pero bueno decidimos marcharnos, cuando salimos había mucho aire y pues se te subió mas, empeoraste… yo iba adelante co iba contigo, ella te iba abrasando para que no te calleras… tu la veías mucho y te acercabas a ella… cuando detuvimos el taxi volteamos para avisarles que ya teníamos transporte… cuando volteamos tu giraste hacia Q- _"OMG, que hice"_- y vomitaste sobre ella, fue… asqueroso- ambas pusieron cara de asco y Britt continuo- y aun así Q no te soltó y eso que vomitaste toda su ropa y entramos al taxi y de echo el chofer no te quería subir porque olías a vomito, y Q dijo que se iría caminando contigo, pero S dijo que no que era peligroso y amenazó al chofer, llegamos a tu casa Quinn entro a bañarse para cambiarse y lavar tu ropa y la de ella y S te ayudaba a lavarte los dientes… eso fue todo-termino de contar la rubia y Rachel estaba sentada en una silla donde había escuchado toda la historia de Britt  
-¿Eso fue lo que paso, eso fue todo?, bueno fue vergonzoso, pero porque no lo querían contar- pregunto Rachel confundida

"_Sera todo o Britt me estará ocultando algo"_

-No. No se porque no te querían contar- dijo encogiendo los hombros

Rachel se paro y empezaron a recoger la cocina y se fueron hacia la sala donde estaban las otras dos

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Santana viendo a Britt  
-Nada, solo le dije a Rachel lo que había pasado ayer-dijo Britt mirando a sus dos amigas que estaban sentadas y ahora su cara era de…WTF…  
-Si, ya se que fue vergonzoso que te haya vomitado encima Quinn y te pido una disculpa, pero me hubieran dicho antes no habría problema, bueno obviamente me hubiera sentido muy apenada y si creo que sigo apenada, pero para no decirme, por favor somos amigas, ¿No?- dijo Rachel mas tranquila de saber lo que había pasado, hasta podía ver ya a Quinn a los ojos, ojos decían que no había entendido lo que Rachel había terminado de decir  
-Si claro… lo somos- dijo Santana confundida mirando a Britt y enseguida a Quinn  
-Oye Q ¿y si vamos a comprar las cosas para que nos prepares el postre?- pregunto Britt sacando se de sus pensamientos a Santana y Quinn y a una mas tranquila Rachel  
-Si claro, eso si Berry quiere, ya que estamos en su casa, tal ves quiere privacidad, estar sola o simplemente ya se canso de nosotras-dijo Santana que aun seguía confundida  
-Ay no, no se preocupen me encanta su compañía, y mas ahora estoy sola en mi casa, de echo gracias por no dejarme sola  
-De nada, para eso estamos las amigas- dijo Brittany abrasando a Rachel

Estaban a punto de salir cuando suena el celular de Quinn y Santana puso cara de preocupación  
-¿Hola?... ah Puck… ¿Cómo estas?- hablaba Quinn mientras caminaban hacia el auto de Rachel para comprar las cosas que necesitaban para el postre  
-Es puck- pregunto Santana en un murmuro y Quinn movió la cabeza positivamente- ponlo en altavoz- inmediatamente Quinn hizo caso  
-Ah bueno solo te llamaba para decirte… bueno mas bien para invitarte a una fiesta en casa de Finn, y te hable porque hoy no te vi en la escuela y es porque creo que no fuiste  
-Idiota- interrumpió Santana riendo en voz baja- Salió muy inteligente- las tres rieron por debajo  
-Pero podría invitar a las chicas, es que estoy con ellas, además me sentiría mas cómoda si van ellas- dijo Quinn y Santana hiso señas de aprobación con los pulgares  
-Claro… y no es necesario que lleven nada…, nosotros ponemos todo el alcohol, ¿y donde las paso a recoger?  
-En casa de Rachel- le dio la dirección  
-Ok entonces a las 10 paso por ustedes, no se preocupen por el regreso, nos vemos entonces  
-Esta bien te estaremos esperando, hasta entonces- llegaron al estacionamiento del supermercado y bajaron del auto  
-Fabray te digo algo- dijo Santana y Quinn asintió con la cabeza- creo que esa "fiesta"- hiso las comillas con los dedos- era solo para ustedes dos, pero tu nos invitaste- Santana rio- ah entonces esta noche te la pasaras con nosotras y si te vas con Puck va a ser en un lugar donde te pueda ver, porque tu con alcohol en la sangre empiezas a soltar prenda muy fácil- dijo Santana entre amenaza y broma y Quinn la abraso  
-Si mami, no hare nada sin tu permiso-sonrió Quinn y Santana solo le dio un golpecito en la espalda.

Entraron al supermercado y rápidamente se dirigieron a buscar las cosas que necesitaban y Britt solo le pedía a Santana que le comprara casi toda la tienda a lo que Santana solo le contestaba

-Fabray te va a preparar un postre en casa de Berry- y la rubia mas alta solo hacia pucheros al no obtener lo que quería- pero cuando vengamos tu y yo solas te comprare toda la tienda si quieres- le decía ganándose un beso de la rubia en la mejilla, lo que la hacia sonrojar y en especial cuando Rachel y Quinn las veían.

Llegaron a casa de Rachel y sacaron todas las cosas para poder preparar la comida y el postre (iban a preparar paella y una ensalada cesar para Rachel y de postre un mousse de chocolate)

En la cocina solo estaban Quinn y Santana ya que Rachel se había ido a la sala a platicar con Britt

-Sabes, no tengo muchas ganas de ir a lo de Puck- dijo Rachel sentándose en el sillón y la rubia cerca de ella para no hablar tan fuerte y evitar ser escuchadas por las otras dos  
-Y ¿Por qué no?, ¿Qué no te gusta salir con nosotras?- Britt agacho su mirada  
-Claro que me gusta salir con ustedes… me encanta… es solo que Puck va a estar detrás de Quinn todo el tiempo y no creo poder decirle que se quede conmigo… con nosotras- Corrigió antes de que Britt dijera algo  
-Pero S no la va a dejar… tu sabes como es S cuando se trata de proteger a Q- le explicó a Rachel tratando de hacerla entrar en razón y convencerla para que fueran  
-Esta bien, pero en cuanto Quinn se valla con Noah, te pido de favor que no me dejes sola- su voz sonaba suplicante  
-No, como crees, ni S ni yo te dejaremos- dijo Britt, terminando de decirlo la rubia la abraso  
-Sabes, me esta gustando mucho ser tu amiga… gracias  
-Si, a mi también  
-Oye Britt, me podrías disculpar… tengo mucho sueño… creo que ayer no dormí mucho- dijo Rachel recargándose y cerrando los ojos  
-Si, duérmete, yo me voy con Q y S- dijo parándose.

Rachel se despertó y se fue hacia la cocina y antes de entrar escucho murmullos, así que se quedo afuera

-Ahora que recuerdo ¿Por que le dijiste a Berry que vomito sobre Fabray?-pregunto curiosa Santana  
-Porque eso pasó, que mas quería que le dijera  
-A ver B, ¿Qué tu no viste lo que paso?- pregunto Quinn mirando a Britt y luego a Santana  
-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Britt confundida

**Hola de nuevo, gracias por sus favoritos, sus alertas y sus comentarios… solo espero que les este gustando la historia**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo que no les guste, háganmelo saber, ya que la historia es para ustedes**

**Por cierto empezare a subir otra historia Faberry no se si el próximo domingo o entre semana… asi que nos estamos leyendo**

**SEAN FELICES **


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

-Te vamos a decir pero aunque ella sea tu amiga, por favor, por favor no le digas- dijo Santana- dijo Santana tomando la mano de Britt y mirándola a los ojos suplicante  
-¿Por qué, que esta pasando, de que se trata?  
-Veras… emmm…- Quinn no encontraba las palabras para decirle- dile tu S- miro a Santana  
-Ok… creo que empezó así… las cuatro bailando y un tipo, bueno varios se le acercaban a Fabray y uno en especial se le acerco como tres veces tratando de invitarla a bailar, o invitarle un trago, Fabray le dijo que no, él le insistía tanto, hasta le decía que aunque sea se fueran a platicar, a lo que Fabray le decía que no, que ella había llegado con sus amigas y que ella se iba a ir con sus amigas… el le seguía insistiendo que a nosotras no nos importaría que se fuera con él… entonces Berry le dice, ven amor, vamos a seguir bailando el sujeto se quedo con cara de ¿que? … y Berry toma a Fabray del rostro con las dos manos y le planta semejante beso a esta rubia… y ya sabes como es Q cuando anda alcoholizada y que le responde el beso- Santana se detuvo un momento y fuera de la cocina Rachel empezaba a recordar

"_Claro el tipo quería irse con Quinn y yo la bese… pero ella me correspondió creo que pude sentir su lengua mientras yo tomaba sus pechos en mis manos y luego las movía hasta su cadera para acercarla mas a mi y después las baje hasta llegar a su trasero… de echo creo que ese tipo nos sugirió un trío, ahí fue cuando Quinn se separo de mi, me miro a los ojos con un poco de vergüenza y corrió tomando a Santana de la mano creo que para contarle lo que haba pasado, dejándome con Britt"_

-Y a todo esto ¿donde esta Berry?- al escuchar la voz de Santana corrió hacia el sillón donde se supone ella dormía  
-Esta dormida en la sala- contesto Britt aun atónita por la confesión que le acababan de hacer.

Santana se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Rachel "durmiendo"

-Berry… Berry, despierta- dijo Santana moviéndola del brazo  
-Ah… ¿Qué… que paso?- fingió estar despertando  
-No, nada ya esta la comida- ambas se dirigieron hacia la cocina, la comida ya estaba servida

-Mmm… todo quedo muy rico Q, de verdad eres muy buena cocinando, ¿verdad S?  
-Claro que si Britt-Britt… ¿y tu qué opinas Berry?  
-¿Qué?- estaba pensando en el beso que ya había recordado- si, si riquísimo… Quinn eres muy buena- dijo refiriéndose tanto al beso como a la comida  
-Y eso que no has probado el postre- presumió Quinn  
-De verdad me gustaría probarlo- dijo imaginándose a ella sobre la rubia en su cama  
-¿Y si vamos a ir a lo de Puck?- pregunto Santana sacando de sus pensamientos a Rachel y esperando a que Quinn respondiera  
-mmm… no se ¿puedo decir que me voy a quedar contigo?- Quinn se dirigió a Santana  
-Ya sabes que si… es mas si quieres hoy nos quedamos en mi casa, mis papas no estarán así que no habrá problema- dijo Santana  
-S ¿me puedo quedar yo también?- pregunto Britt como niña pequeña pidiendo permiso  
-Si ya sabes, tu no necesitas invitación… ¿y tu que dices Berry?... aunque esta ves no te dejare tomar tanto eh- dijo riendo de su broma- no quiero que vomites en mi casa  
-Te prometo que no vuelvo a vomitar- contesto Rachel avergonzada- esa ves porque era la primera vez que tomaba… además siento que yo en ese estado haría cosas que estando sobria no me atrevería  
-Rachel tiene razón, dicen que "lo que haces borracha es porque lo pensaste estando sobria"- puntualizo Santana observando a las tres  
-No se… yo creo que no… solo se nublan tus sentidos y hacen cosas que nunca harían- Quinn trataba de sonar convencida pero los nervios se notaban por la forma en la que hablaba  
-Yo estoy de acuerdo con S y Rachel… con el pretexto del alcohol se puede decir que no sabia lo que hacia, pero la verdad es que el alcohol solo te da el valor que necesitas para hacer lo que no puedes hacer por miedo- dijo Britt y Quinn se sentía acorralada  
-Yo creo que lo que dice Britt es cierto- decía Rachel como si no supiera de lo que estaban hablando- aprovechas el estado de alcoholismo  
-Pero hay cosas que sabes que no harías y el alcohol te desinhibe o no piensas correctamente y haces lo que generalmente no harías por eso solo te dejas llevar por el momento y no piensas, tus sentidos se duermen- decía Quinn tratando de que alguien le diera la razón  
-¿Ah por eso es que besas a cualquiera Fabray?...¿por que no reaccionas?- dijo Santana conteniendo la risa y ganándose una mirada reprobación por parte de Quinn  
-Creo que es mejor que dejemos de hablar de eso y empecemos con el postre que prepare- dijo Quinn contundentemente y parándose para recoger el postre

Durante el postre nadie dijo ni una sola palabra, Santana había notado lo molesta que estaba Quinn sobre el tema, Britt estaba muy concentrada comiendo el postre y Rachel en momentos miraba a Quinn para tratar de hacer platica, pero nada salía de su boca.

-De verdad estuvo todo muy rico Quinn, gracias… eres muy buena cocinando- la adulo Rachel  
-No, gracias a ti- dijo Quinn sonrojándose por el cumplido  
-Hey Fabray y ¿vamos a ir a lo de Puck, cierto?- volvió a preguntar Santana  
-No se… ¿quieren ir?- se dirigió a todas  
-Pero claro… alcohol gratis…vamos… además me gustaría ver ebria a Berry otra vez- se burlo Santana  
-Solo que esta vez no vomite- interrumpió Britt con cara de asco- fue asqueroso  
-Oye Berry, nosotras nos vamos a nuestras casas, al rato llegamos para irnos a lo de Puck-  
Si y gracias por todo... Britt- se acerco a la rubia mas alta- oye al rato puedes llegar antes que ellas- le pidió en un susurro-es que quiero hablar sobre algo… por favor  
-Si Rachel yo llego no te preocupes – Rachel sonrió aliviada, necesitaba el apoyo de una amiga

Las acompaño a la puerta de su casa para despedirse de sus amigas y las vio alejarse la sonrisa que había tenido durante el día se fue desvaneciendo hasta que las perdió de vista, de verdad se había encariñado con ellas, tal vez influía el hecho que nunca había tenido amigas y menos como ellas, tan cercanas y con quien poder contar, además de sus padres a los que les tenia mucha confianza, pero sentía que con ellas era diferente, podía hablar de cualquier cosa, especialmente con Britt porque aquella rubia no juzgaba a le gente por su forma de ser y de esa manera a Rachel se le facilitaba contarle cualquier tipo de cosas aunque no llevaban mucho tiempo de ser amigas

Rachel subió a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama a pensar, a recordar como era ella antes cuando se había a acostumbrado a estar sola en su cuarto escuchando música, cantando, haciendo rutinas de ejercicios y hasta pensar en su vida y lo que haría en un futuro con su carrera, para ella lo demás ya era algo extra, pero ahora tres personas habían entrado en su vida y se habían convertido en personas importantes en poco tiempo y sabia que podía contar con ellas…

"_Santana, ella da la impresión de ser una fría y mala persona, pero Quinn era su mejor amiga y la cuidaba pero con Britt, era diferente, la protegía, trataba de que no cambiara su forma de ser, en el que la rubia veía el mundo, "su mundo perfecto", ya que aquella rubia siempre veía el lado positivo de todas las cosas y el lado bueno de las personas y Quinn… Quinn, sus ojos, tiene unos ojos hermosos al igual que su sonrisa… es que ella es perfecta, todo en ella es perfección y entre mas la conozco mas perfecta creo que es y no puedo creer que la haya besado y que me respondió el beso… pero no recuerdo bien lo que sentí, se que fue maravilloso pero no recuerdo como se sentían sus labios sobre los míos… mierda, porque tome tanto, si no hubiera consumido tanto alcohol creo que en este momento podría recordarlo… definitivamente tengo que volver a besarla en la casa de Noah, de esa forma él ya no se acercara a ella y la tendría solamente para mi y poder tocarla, besarla, recorrer mis manos sobre todo su cuerpo, quitar toda su ropa…"_

El sonido del timbre la saco de sus pensamientos, era Britt que abraso a la morocha como saludo _"eso me gusta de Britt siempre saluda como si hubieran pasado muchos años sin vernos"_

-Hola Britt gracias por venir… pasa- Rachel se hiso a un lado para dejar pasar a la rubia  
¿Qué paso, de que necesitas hablar?- pregunto directamente  
-Mira… no se como empezar- dijo Rachel que por los nervios que sentía solo miraba el suelo  
-Ya te enteraste de lo de Quinn… ¿estoy en lo correcto?-  
-Gracias, me facilitas las cosas… es que las escuche cuando te lo contaban a ti… y empecé a recordar, la bese y me correspondió , de hecho ella introdujo su lengua en mi boca- dijo Rachel emocionada, confundida, apenada y nerviosa  
-La verdad no se como reacciono ella… eso solo se lo cuenta a S, sino yo te lo diría  
-Gracias, por estar conmigo, y apoyarme- dijo Rachel abrasándola  
-Gracias a ti por confiar… será mejor que nos preparemos- dijo Britt rompiendo el abrazo

Durante la ducha de Rachel, la morocha empezó a divagar en su mente como solía hacerlo

"_Nunca había tenido una amiga como Britt, de esas que te miran y sin necesidad de palabras ellas saben lo que tienes… de esas a las que no les puedes ocultar nada porque te conocen tanto que no hay necesidad de nada y eso hace que se facilite al momento de contar algo por el simple hecho de que intuye lo que tienes"_

-Rachel creo que ya llegaron- le grito Britt desde afuera del baño  
-Berry, ¿aun no estas?- era la voz de Santana

Cuando Rachel salió del baño ya arreglada Britt miro a sus amigas y a ella misma en el espejo de cuerpo entero y sonrió. Unos minutos después sonó el timbre de la casa

-Seguro es Puck… voy a abrir- dijo Quinn parándose  
-Que espere… y abro yo, ok- dijo Santana y Quinn volvió a sentarse

Pocos minutos después la latina se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió

-Hola, te ves muy sexy, seguro que a tu novio no le importara compartirte- dijo Puck al ver a la chica que le había abierto la puerta  
-Cretino- le dijo Santana y volteo hacia a dentro- chicas vámonos- enseguida llego Quinn y las otras dos un poco después que ella  
-Hola Quinn, te ves espectacular, de verdad eres la mujer mas hermosa que haya visto- Rachel giro los ojos ante el comentario de Puck

Puck les abrió la puerta a cada una dejándolas entrar al auto y enseguida Rachel volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos

"_Noah será así de caballeroso siempre o solo porque quiere caernos bien, pero por muchos meritos que él haga no me va a parecer suficiente para Quinn… aunque la verdad no me cae mal además de que canta bien, pero si ella lo llega a elegir debo aceptarlo ya que lo único que me importa es verla feliz… aunque no sea conmigo, como lo dice la canción de Enrique Bunburi… si siempre la música dice todo lo que se necesita expresar, todos los sentimientos que existen están plasmados en canciones… por esa razón la música es mi vida"_

-Listo llegamos- se bajo Puck para volver a abrirle la puerta a las chicas y corrió para abrir la casa de Finn y dejándolas pasar-Niñas cualquier cosa me dicen… ahora regreso, voy con Finn- diciendo esto se alejo hacia donde estaba su amigo  
-Y… ¿Qué piensan de él?- pregunto Quinn nerviosa por conocer la respuestas de sus amigas  
-Pues se esta portando muy bien contigo… espero y sea así cuando estén solos- dijo Santana y Quinn solo asintió  
-Si, la verdad el es muy dulce contigo Q- añadió Britt, que después miro a Rachel para que hiciera un comentario positivo hacia Puck  
-Es muy caballeroso, creo que es un buen partido- dijo Rachel al entender lo que Britt le pidió con la mirada

Llego Puck a donde se encontraban las cuatro amigas pero esta vez llego con Finn y estos les entregaron unas bebidas a las chicas las cuales ellas aceptaron.

-Hola que gusto que hayan venido así convivimos mas los chicos glee, ¿no les parece?- dijo Finn  
-Si creo que fue una gran idea… pero no veo a los demás- Britt buscaba a alguien más en la casa  
-Todos están en la sala jugando Rock Band… vamos para allá- dijo Puck que paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Quinn  
-¿Nos acompañas Rachel?- pregunto Finn mirando a la morocha de pies a cabeza que se sintió incomoda por la mirada del joven  
-Me voy con ellas no se preocupen- señalo a Britt y Santana. Y los dos amigos se fueron a la sala  
-Al parecer Berry le gustas a Finn, y creo que te diste cuenta después de cómo te miro.

Las chicas tenían su propia fiesta en la cocina, ya que como Puck les había entregado una botella de vodka, se la terminaron entre las cuatro y Rachel se sentía un poco mareada pero aun andaba bien, dentro de lo que cabe y se fueron hacia la sala donde se encontraban todos, en seguida Puck le susurro algo al oído a Quinn y se fueron juntos hacia un rincón de la sala, Finn insistió de nuevo con Rachel, Santana y Britt se fueron hacia donde se encontraban Sam y Mike.

-Y dime Rachel, ¿Tienes novio?- pregunto Finn con mucho interés  
-No, pero me gusta alguien mas- respondió cortante y sin darse cuenta miro hacia Quinn  
-Puck…- miro hacia donde la morocha tenia la vista- sabes que él le gusta a tu amiga, no puedes hacer eso- dijo tratando de que Rachel desechara la idea de tener algo con Puck  
-Disculpa, tengo que ir al sanitario-dijo Rachel que salió casi corriendo, al llegar se encerró en el baño y unos segundos después tocan la puerta  
-Rachel, estas bien, soy B-la morocha abrió la puerta dejándola pasar-¿Qué paso?  
-Nada Britt, lo que pasa es que me siento mal viendo a Quinn con Puck, aunque me quiera alegrar de verlos juntos… no puedo- dijo con una lagrima rodando por sus mejillas  
-¿Pero que quieres que yo haga?... Q esta ilusionada con Puck- dijo triste al ver que no era la respuesta que Rachel esperaba  
-Ya lo se por eso estoy así, yo se que debo de apoyarla- abraso a Britt mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos  
-Tenemos que salir… si ya no quieres estar con Finn, yo estaré contigo- dijo rompiendo el abraso y Rachel asintió mientras la rubia abrir la puerta

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde andaban?-se acerco la latina preocupada  
-Nada, solo que Rachel no se sentía muy bien- intervino la rubia y aparece detrás de Rachel la otra rubia que se acerco a Santana y le susurro algo que ninguna de las otras dos pudo escuchar pero la latina asintió con la cabeza y Quinn se volvió a ir con Puck

Las tres se quedaron en el sillón de la sala platicando y viendo que ya nadie estaba sobrio, por lo que se reían de que algunos ya les costaba mantenerse en pie, unos minutos después Santana miro a Quinn, se paro dejando a las otras dos muy confusas que la siguieron por detrás

-Quinn ven un rato con nosotras- le ordeno la latina aunque sin ser agresiva  
-Pero esta conmigo- interrumpió Puck  
-Le dije a ella… ella puede tomar sus propias decisiones- dijo mirando a Puck, Rachel noto a Quinn algo borracha, lo que era raro porque hace unos momentos había ido hasta ellas y se encontraba bien- Fabray por favor  
-No tardare Puck, es rápido- su voz se escuchaba rara y caminaron las cuatro hacia el sillón donde anteriormente se encontraban  
-S, ya me quiero ir- dijo Quinn con el mismo tono de voz de siempre, al parecer había fingido estar mas borracha de lo que en realidad estaba  
-Si solo que vas a seguir fingiendo porque tu noviecito Puck nos debe llevar a casa, recuerda que el nos trajo- dijo la latina a lo que Quinn acepto, y Britt camino hacia donde se encontraba Puck y las señalo, en seguida llegaron los dos  
-Si yo las llevo… vámonos- dijo Puck sacándola de la casa y metiéndola al auto. Llegaron a casa de Santana- bueno niñas nos vemos… y Quinn segura que no quieres regresar conmigo?  
-No… no quiere- contesto Santana y rápidamente Puck acelero y se perdió por la calle

**Hola de nuevo, aquí como cada domingo subiendo un capitulo nuevo, espero les guste… gracias por sus comentarios**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia o cualquier comentario es bien recibido**

**Nos vemos el próximo domingo**

**SEAN FELICES **


End file.
